


The Unbroken Thread

by Usagi_Mitsu



Series: FINAL FANTASY XIV Shorts [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Mitsu/pseuds/Usagi_Mitsu
Summary: Attention: This story contains spoilers for FFXIV Shadowbringers. Please do not read if you have not reached level 80 yet, since it concerns the level 79 quest line. Though, please do return, if you wish to read this, when you have reached the end of the story.The Warrior of Light has made a decision and has an important talk.





	The Unbroken Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Second warning: This contains spoilers for the level 79 quest of FFXIV Shadowbringers! You have been warned!

“Ah, we have found thee.”

I didn’t need to turn my head to know, who had just approached me. There was no mistake, only one person ever used such … elaborate language.

My head turned from the amaro landing staff to my right. Slowly, not wanting to scare them. (I had seen some Sineaters turn their heads all the way around after all …)

“Yes,” my voice was soft, “it seems like you did.” The tiniest of smiles formed in the corners of my mouth. Of course it wouldn’t take them too long to learn of my awakening. They were masters of reconnaissance. And they were in direct contact with half of the people at the Crystarium. It was a small wonder that I had gotten this far before they caught up to me.

“Word reached us of thy recovery, and thus did we gather with all haste. Ah. By thy looks, I gather thou hast gleaned that which I came to tell thee.” he continued and my gaze slowly touched upon my friends faces.

Alphinaud nodded, “Urianger has shared everything with us ─ the Exarch's true identity and purpose.”

Before I could catch my thoughts, Urianger was on his knees in front of me. Had I not known any better, I would have thought he was proposing or swearing his everlasting loyalty to me. But no. He was apologizing. In his very own convoluted way.

“I offer no excuses. When I agreed to aid the Exarch with his plans, 'twas in full acceptance of the condemnation I would face when my duplicity was laid bare. ...Yet it is not rancor but resolve that I sense in thee. Thou art fully intent upon walking thy path to its end, art thou not,” he finally raised his head to look me in the eyes,”if thou canst forgive my deception ─ or, failing that, set aside thy displeasure for a time ─I do beg leave to follow thee. What strength and wisdom I possess are thine to command.”

My mind felt empty.

I slowly bent down in front of him and placed my gloved hands on his face. Ignoring the surprised look on it, I placed a gentle, careful kiss on his forehead.

“...”

With my thumbs, I smoothed over his cheekbones, studying his bewildered expression. His eyes were red, the pupils so very tiny. Had he been crying? Had he slept at all, since we returned to the Crystarium?

The answers were probably “Yes” and “No”, judging from the deep shadows beneath his eyelashes, which in turn were clumped together, as if someone had tried to put mascara on them.

“Urianger, thank you,” I said, my voice gentle, but firm. “I know, you did what you did, to save us all. To save me. To protect me. And I am so very grateful for it.” My smile broadened a bit. “It took me a while to get to know you. To understand you. And I am in turn so very sorry, that it took me so long. But you are my friend. I think, at this point,” I chuckled, “at this point I can even call you family. Therefore,” and I slowly rose back up, my hands still on his face, pulling him with me as far as I could go, to let him stand up straight, “do not kneel, Urianger. Do not apologize. You did the right thing for the very right reasons. And I am grateful, to know you by my side.”

At this point, I was beaming at him. Urianger on the other hand, seemed like he couldn’t fathom what just had happened. He looked confused and was about to say something in return, when I gave him a quick hug.

“Don’t fight me on this, alright? Save your wits for Emet-Selch.”

I took a step back to look at the other Scions and spotted Alisaie. She was actually fighting with her tears, trying to be strong in the face of whatever was to come. But oh... I knew her. I knew her so very well. And it would only take one push for her to lose control. To yell. Shout out her anger. To cry.

With a few quick steps I closed the distance between us. Folding my arms around her, I almost crushed her against me.

“I’m so sorry,” I whispered, her hair tickling my nose. “I’m so sorry for always making you worry about me.”

“Damn right, you should be,” she choked out, her voice cracking in the middle of the sentence, before finally breaking. I could feel her shiver, as she buried her face in the leather of my garments. "I never thought I’d meet someone who is an even bigger idiot than my brother.” I could barely make out the whisper. It brought another smile to my face.

“You should have known. He and I have been rubbing off on each other for far too long already.”

Alisaie let out a chocked giggle, “true.”

“You are my sister,” I whispered into her ear, “I would never leave you behind. I’ll always be there for you. Well … as much as I can, at least.”

Her arms squeezed me. “You better be. Or I will make your life a living hell!”

I turned my head to give her a tiny peck on the top of her hair and raised my gaze toward Alphinaud, who stood just behind her.

We had been through so much already: The crystal braves, saving Ishgard, battling Niddhogg, saving Estinien, going to Kugane, swimming in the Ruby Sea, the battle for Doma, the one for Ala Mhigo, Asahi and the Populares. We didn’t need words, to understand each other. We knew, we’d always be there for each other. Support each other. Whatever may come.

Nonetheless, I extended my left arm in an open invitation. He hesitated, looking for reassurance by Thancred, but I just grabbed his sleeve and pulled him in.

The boy blushed, I didn’t care and planted another quick kiss, this time on his forehead.

“The same goes for you, Alphinaud.”

Alisaie too grabbed her brother and we just held each other for a moment.

When I finally let go, I turned to Y’Shtola and Thancred, both standing there, soft smiles on their faces.

“So, am I getting a hug,” the Gunblade winked with that wicked smile he would always sport when he was feeling just right.

I cocked an eyebrow. “The last time I hugged you, you got possessed by an Ascian. Do you truly wish to repeat that?”

He laughed, “I don’t think so!”

“Thank you nonetheless. I don’t know, what I would do without you.”

“You’d be fine,” he grabbed the back of his head and messed around with his hair. He hadn’t done that in a long time.

“The same goes for you, Y’Shtola. Thank you. For everything.”

Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow, “curious. You sound as if we had already lost and I cannot remember, when that happened.” We grinned.

“Cheer up,” she nodded, “we will get through this.”

“Like we always do, right?” It felt so good, to hear her say it out loud.

We will get through this. Together.

There was one last person left though.

Ryne stood next to Thancred, just a tad bit behind. She was obviously feeling uncomfortable, probably because I had been dishing out reassuring words of love and friendship to everyone but her. Finally, I knelt down in front of the girl.

“So … I heard that you did something to keep this in check. For now, at least.”

She nodded, I smiled.

“Thank you, Ryne. You saved my life and probably the life's of everyone in Norvrandt. You are a true hero, you know that, right?”

Her cheeks slowly turned rosé. “... no … I … Everyone would have-”

“But you did it, right? Therefore … thank you for saving me, Ryne. I don’t know, what I would do without you.”

And just like with Alisaie, tears welled up in her eyes. She flew into my arms, before I knew it, sobbing into a different spot on my jacket.

I almost cradled her in my arms, as she let out what seemed to be the last few weeks of pain, suffering, anger, sadness and general confusion concerning the world around her.

Had she ever allowed herself to cry before Thancred?

It took her a few minutes to calm down again. Patiently, I caressed the back of her strawberry blonde hair with my hand, soothing her.

When she finally let go of me, her eyes were red and her cheeks wet with salty tears. But finally, there was a smile. Ever so tiny, but a smile nonetheless.

I got back onto my feet and turned towards Uri anger , who had finally found his composure again.

“Now, I think, I have an idea where Emet-Selch has taken G’Raha and I’d love to have a talk with both. What do you say,” a mischievous grin cracked open across my face, “shall we pay them a visit?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this one shot!
> 
> I felt like rewriting the scene a bit, because I love the Scions so much and wished to actually be able to show them that. I hope you had a good time reading and am looking forward to your possible feedback. :)


End file.
